Teampilier 4th of July
by Amypilierfan123
Summary: Just a Cute Little Story I Made for the Holiday :) Mark and the Rest of Teampilier Head Into Town to the Local Park to Have a day of fun With Going to a Carvinal, Listeing to Music acts and Watching Fireworks and Then Some ;)


This Weekend was July 4th and Mark and the gang were heading to the local park to a big event of fun. A carnival was in town and there is music and vendors and games and then a big firework show. Mark and the rest of teampilier were going to head there for a day of fun.

Amy was staying over for the week and so were Tyler and Ethan and Kathryn. Mark was in his office wrapping up the videos for Saturday as they would be gone for the whole day and Mark kept a theme going with firework games so he played one called Firework Simulation. After he finished editing the videos he joined everybody in the living room they were showing Macys's firework show on TV.

Amy was cuddled up on Mark's chest and Ethan and Tyler sat together and Kat was in the armchair and they all had popcorn and drinks watching the fireworks show. After it was over everybody went off to their rooms. Amy got into her alien pj's and Mark was in his Markiplier PJ Pants with no shirt on and Amy got into the bed after brushing her teeth with Mark by her side.

Amy cuddled up to Mark's chest and she kissed him and they both fell asleep. The next morning Mark made pancakes for everybody and made them 4th of July themed with colored chocolate chips. Mark did some more editing and Ethan did his editing for his videos for the day and Amy, Tyler and Kathryn all played some video games until it was time to head to the park for the event.

Once everybody was ready to head out Mark fed Chica and gave her fresh water and made up her bed with her toys and kissed her on the head and told her they would be back later. Chica licked his face and went to lay down in her bed chewing on her toy. Mark smiled and they all headed out and piled into Mark's car and made their way to the local park.

Once there Mark paid the fee to park and found a spot in the grass and they headed to the park and looked around. Mark didn't mind going out in public he knew people would noticed him but he tried to fit in wearing a hat and sunglasses, Ethan had to hide his blue hair with a ball cap and all but it didn't really help. They were stopped a few times by a few kids and even some young adults wanting to get pics and stuff. Mark didn't mind, as he was find with meeting fans out and about.

After a while it died down of them getting stopped so they headed over to the carnival and got wristbands to ride some rides they rode the scrambler, bumper cars, tilt a whirl. The Ferris wheel, a mini roller coaster, cliffhanger, and zipper. The gravitation Mark evens filmed himself on that one.

After rides they headed over to the games and Mark won Amy a big teddy bear and Ethan got himself a goldfish and Tyler got a bear for Kathryn. After a few more games and prizes won they were getting kind of hungry so they headed over to the food trucks and got some food. Mark got a hot dog and shared a bucket of fires with Amy. Ethan got a slice of pizza and some tea.

Tyler got himself a corn dog and fires and Kathryn got herself slice of pizza and some coke then they all had a funnel cake and Mark even tried a deep fried Twinkie. After they ate they walked around the vendors and walked off their food, they were stopped again around the venders but it was ok as Mark didn't mind once again. Amy found some really cute coffee mugs for herself.

Mark found some stuff for Chica and Ethan got himself some things for his new apartment and Tyler got a necklace and Kathryn also got herself stuff for the house. After shopping Mark made a trip to the car to put the prizes and stuff bought into the car and met back up with the gang and it was time for the music event.

There was three bands singing, Mark wasn't really into music but Amy and the other's were so they dragged him to the music stage and watched the music events first band that was playing was KoRn and next was A Michel Jackson Tribute band and last was Ninja sex Party. Mark was happy to see Danny and Brian and they met up after the show and talked for a bit before Danny and Brian wanted to get food and stuff and meet up with some fans. So they said their goodbyes and hugs and it was getting dark so Mark got the blanket out and they found a spot in the grass and waited for the fireworks to start.

Mark got glow sticks for them all, Mark had a pink one, Ethan had blue, Amy had yellow, Kathryn had green and Tyler had purple. Amy cuddled up next to Mark on the blanket and the fireworks started, they had a band playing music in the background and the sky lit up with lots of colors and explosions. With blues, reds and purples and gold's and shapes and all.

Mark smiled and kissed Amy under the fireworks. Amy smiled into the kiss she always wanted to be kissed under fireworks and now Mark had made her wish come true. She nuzzled her cheek into Mark's neck and inhaling his cologne and scent and kissed him on his pulse point. Mark snickered and kissed her cheek.

The grand final played out and it was such an amazing show. After the fireworks were over Mark wanted to wait a little bit for everybody to pile out so the carnival was staying open for another hour or so. So they deiced to ride a few more rides until the parking lot was clearing up and so was traffic.

After like half-hour or so of riding the parking lot was getting empty so Mark and the gang headed back to the car and all hopped in and made their way home. Once home Mark got him and Amy some water and Ethan headed off to bed and so did Tyler and Kathryn but Mark and Amy were not tired.

So Mark headed into his bedroom with Amy following behind she walked into Mark's bathroom to brush her teeth and Mark popped in beside her and brushed his teeth to, Chica was in the bedroom and looked at Mark. "Ok Chica I'll let you out." Mark headed outside with Chica and Amy got herself comfy in her pj's and got into bed.

She wasn't tired at all, Mark came back inside and Chica was now asleep in her doggy bed and Mark headed back to his bedroom and took off his shirt and got into his pj pants and crawled into bed with Amy.

Amy cuddled up to Mark and smiled up at him, running her finger down his chest. "So… I'm not sleepy at all, are you?" Mark smiled "nope." Amy smirked and got on top of him and started kissing him and she slipped his dick between the slit in his pj pants and stroked him. Mark just moaned out her name and they tried not to be that loud, as everybody was asleep.

Amy got herself position between Mark's legs and she pulled his pj pants down and slowly let Mark enter her. They both moaned at contact and made sweet love. Once done Mark cleaned up himself and her and Amy cuddled up to Mark's chest and smiled up at Mark with her head on his chest.

"You know what my fav firework is?" Mark looked at her "what?" Amy smiled and pointed to Mark's chest, "this is my fav firework." Mark looked at her confused "what you mean?" Amy snickered "I'm talking about your heartbeat silly, the thump, thump is like a firework and it's my favorite sound and color. Well yellow is my first favorite color but red is my 2nd. Mark smiled and let Amy get comfy on his chest and pet her hair and kissed her cheek.

Amy yawned and snuggled into Mark's chest and Mark covered them up with the sheets and blanket and Amy fell asleep to the soft sound of Mark's heartbeat and Mark flicked off the light and fell asleep soon after.

The end.


End file.
